<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Baby Yoda by CourtesyTrefflin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29719473">Baby Yoda</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtesyTrefflin/pseuds/CourtesyTrefflin'>CourtesyTrefflin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>De-Aged Yoda, Family, Friendship, Gen, Humor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:47:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29719473</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtesyTrefflin/pseuds/CourtesyTrefflin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of seeing Yoda's body disappear, Luke Skywalker is shocked and more than a little dismayed when, instead of an adult, he's face to face with a child. With baby Yoda in tow, Luke realizes that nothing will be nearly as easy as he'd expected, especially when said child is the most mischievous youngling Luke has ever seen…</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Darth Vader &amp; Yoda, Luke Skywalker &amp; Yoda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Child</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My sisters wrote this fanfic almost completely alone, though I did help with the editing. And as an important note, most of the humorous lines came from various bad-lip reading videos on YouTube. Lol. Enjoy! :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luke is expecting to feel the Force presence of his former master fade away and maybe his body to disappear like Obi-Wan's did when he was killed. Or maybe, it'll just to die like a normal sentient being's body would. Regardless, he certainly was <em>not</em> expecting Yoda to suddenly transform into a much smaller, paler green creature of the same species. He looks no older than a <em>baby</em>, Luke figures, but then again, he knows nothing about the species, not even its name.</p><p>The child slowly opens his yellow-green eyes, staring up at Luke with slight confusion at first, which slowly turns into delight. "Daddy?" His voice sounds like a far more childish form of Yoda. What. Just. Happened? Luke just stares at him, speechless with shock and confusion. Is this some kind of Force ghost illusion? Or is he just dreaming?</p><p>Pushing the blanket off with his tiny clawed hands, the child sits up, continuing to stare up at him curiously. "Daddy? Say something!"</p><p>"What's happening?!" he blurts out finally.</p><p>"Ahh… young have I become. See this, can you not?" Wait. Master Yoda transformed into a child? With his memories? Wait, why is he calling Luke 'Daddy' then? Unless, his mind reverted to being the same age as his body.</p><p>"I thought… you were dying."</p><p>"Dead I am not!" insists the child, standing up on the bed and looking about the dimly lit hut. "My stick! Where is my stick?"</p><p>"You still need it?"</p><p>"When a little bitty kid, I was, found my might stick I had not! Then I did! Took walks every day, my stick and me did. Lose it I cannot. Live without it I cannot," exclaims the child, leaping off the bed and using the Force to cushion his fall to the floor. Uhh… after all the lectures about attachments… it seems Yoda has an attachment to his stick, of all things. Luke is hardly sure what to do right now other than just watch the child. He's dealt with <em>many</em> situations, but not a little child version of his former master. How is a person even supposed to <em>react </em>to this? What's worse is that it's probably never been done before in Jedi history.</p><p>He isn't sure if he wants to laugh or cry at the irony. Here he is with only a scant few months of training, and now, the guardian of the last surviving Jedi. How did it come to this? He'll figure out how he feels later. For now, he just plans to watch this tiny version of Yoda.</p><p>Yoda snatches up the stick - which he can hardly hold with his tiny hands, especially considering it's bigger than he is now - but somehow, he still manages to cling onto it.</p><p>"We… um… need to be leaving back to the Rebel base," Luke says awkwardly, Or, at least <em>he</em> does. He has no idea if Yoda will want to come, but if it's up to him, there's no way he wants to be leaving the child here all alone. "I can carry that for you -"</p><p>"No!" cries the child, staring up at him, his eyes wide with alarm, "Touch my stick, you cannot!" Whatever he says. Better just go along with it until he can figure out how to deal with it.</p><p>"Okay, well come on." Luke turns to the door when suddenly, something lands hard on his shoulder. He jumps slightly and glances over before realizing it's just Yoda, who promptly giggles about nothing apparent. Slowly, the two make their way out of the hut to find the waiting fighter.</p><p>"<em>Who is that?</em>" beeps Artoo in confusion as Luke approaches, baby Yoda perched on his shoulder.</p><p>"Yoda… uh… transformed into… <em>this</em>," he attempts to explain.</p><p>"<em>You mean he… malfunctioned</em>?"</p><p>"Something like that," he agrees, grateful that the toddler can't understand Artoo. He's certain Yoda would not be happy with this current line of conversation.</p><p>"<em>Oh, I was beginning to think Yoda had a child</em>."</p><p>"Master Yoda?" Obi-Wan's uncertain voice rings out behind them, telling Luke that he's just as confused about the occurrence.</p><p>Luke whirls around at the sound. "Hi!" Yoda practically squeals, nearly falling off Luke's shoulder as he claps in his excitement. "Hoping to see you before leaving, I was!"</p><p>"Obi-Wan!" exclaims Luke, effectively cutting off any reply the Force ghost might have made to the toddler Jedi Master. He has something he <em>needs</em> to discuss with the deceased Jedi, which is currently more important than the confusing mess with Yoda. "Why didn't you tell me?" He can't quite keep the accusation out of his tone. "You told me Vader betrayed and murdered my father." Maybe it's just that he'd rather sort this out than worry about the newest situation. As soon as he saw Obi-Wan, he couldn't help but remember what he'd been waiting for answers about ever since Bespin.</p><p>"You father was seduced by the Dark Side of the Force. He ceased to be Anakin Skywalker and became Darth Vader. When that happened, the good man who was your father was destroyed. So, what I have told you was true… from a certain point of view," Obi-Wan answers slowly, a hint of regret in his tone, which Luke chooses to ignore.</p><p>"A certain point of view!" Luke repeats angrily, turning away from him. He'd believed Obi-Wan all these years, only find out otherwise in the worst way possible. And to think the entire fight on Bespin could have been avoided if not for <em>that</em>.</p><p>"Luke, you're going to find that many of the truths we cling to depend greatly on our own point of view," continues Obi-Wan gently. Luke doesn't reply, his frustration mounting. "I don't blame you for being angry. If I was wrong in what I did, it certainly wouldn't have been for the first time. You see, what happened to your father was my fault."</p><p>"My fault it was, as well. A failure, I was." Luke could swear he sees tears in the child's eyes.</p><p>Obi-Wan is silent for a long moment before continuing. "Anakin was a good friend." Well that certainly gets Luke attention. He takes a seat on a stump to listen, and Artoo rolls over to join them. He's always wanted to hear more about his father. And maybe it will help Luke in what he hopes to do, though how he intends to do so, he doesn't know. But he can't just leave Vader like that. He won't.</p><p>He'd thought about it for so long. He'd always wanted a father. He can't be angry at Vader if he doesn't even know why his father acted as he did. Aunt Beru never spoke about Anakin much, and the one of the rare occasions she did, it was to comment on how similar Luke and his father were – <em>are</em>. He – he just doesn't understand. His father was a good man. Goodness doesn't just disappear like that. What everyone once saw must still be there. Even Obi-Wan, on some level, seems to agree.</p><p>"When I first knew him, your father was already a great pilot, but I was amazed how strongly the Force was with him. I took it upon myself to train him as a Jedi. I thought that I could instruct him just as well as Yoda. I was wrong. My pride has had terrible consequences for the galaxy."</p><p>"Trained him better than you did, no one could have," insists Yoda firmly, hopping down from Luke's shoulder and moving closer towards the Force ghost. "My fault, this was." Luke finds himself having the overwhelming urge to try to convince the Jedi Master otherwise, but really, he doesn't even know what happened or what to say.</p><p>"There's still good in him." Luke finally breaks the depressing silence that settled on them.</p><p>"I also thought he could be turned back to the good side. It couldn't be done. He is more machine now than man. Twisted and evil," Obi-Wan's voice is so quiet Luke hardly hears him.</p><p>"I can't do it, Ben," he states. And he can't. There's no way he could ever kill Vader, despite everything he's done. He just <em>can't</em>. Not when he sees the light in his father, however little it may be. It's clear he cares, though the time he spent on the Dark Side is overpowering whatever love he may feel towards his son.</p><p>Yoda settles himself on the ground between the two, an expression of extreme sadness on his features as the conversation continues. He remains almost completely silent the entire time. Though this may not be the best time to state the observation, it seems he's lost most of his emotional control with his age regression.</p><p>"You cannot escape your destiny," argues Obi-Wan.</p><p>"I tried to stop him once. I couldn't do it," Luke insists. If he lost before, he couldn't win now. He lost not only the fight, but his hand, and his father's lightsaber, then nearly died. He's plainly not strong enough. Nor is he skilled enough.</p><p>"Vader humbled you when first you met him, Luke, but that experience was part of your training. It taught you, among other things, the value of patience," explains the Force ghost. "Had you not been so impatient to defeat Vader then, you could have finished your training here. You would have been prepared."</p><p>"But I had to help my friends!" Luke exclaims. What was he supposed to do? Just stay here on Dagobah and let them die?</p><p>"And did you help them? It was they who had to save you. You achieved little by rushing back prematurely, I fear." True. They didn't need his help in the end.</p><p>"I found out Darth Vader was my father," Luke replies with a tinge of sadness.</p><p>"To be a Jedi, Luke, you must confront and then go beyond the Dark Side – the side your father couldn't get past. Impatience is the easiest door – for you, like your father. Only, your father was seduced by what he found on the other side of the door, and you have held firm. You're no longer so reckless now, Luke. You are strong and patient. And now, you must face Darth Vader again."</p><p>Luke knows what he's saying. Obi-Wan is asking him to kill Vader. And he can't. Not anymore. Not now that he knows who he is. "I can't kill my own father," he argues.</p><p>"Then the Emperor has already won. You were our only hope." But Yoda told him there was someone else. Those were his last words before transforming – something that is still severely confusing him, but this conversation seems more important right now.</p><p>"Your twin sister was the other I spoke of," Yoda tells him. Wait. What? Luke has a sister?</p><p>"I have no sister," protests Luke.</p><p>"Know about her, you do not," replies the child before Obi-Wan begins to explain.</p><p>"To protect you both from the Emperor, you were hidden from your father when you were born. The Emperor knew, as I did, if Anakin were to have any offspring, they would be a threat to him. That is the reason why your sister remains safely anonymous."</p><p>Oh. <em>Oh.</em> So that would explain so much, like why his bond with Leia was the strongest. "Leia! Leia's my sister."</p><p>"Your insight serves you well," Obi-Wan tells him, "Bury your feelings deep down, Luke. They do you credit, but they could be made to serve the Emperor."</p><p>Luke looks away from the others, struggling to comprehend all the information he just learned. Suddenly, he wishes he'd grown up with Leia. If not for the Empire, they would have grown up together as normal siblings. Like they <em>should have</em>.</p><p>There is a moment of silence before Obi-Wan returns to the tale of what happened when the twins were born, going on to summarize Leia's life. Luke finds himself slightly relieved that at least she had a better life than he did, being raised with the Organas. "But you can't get her involved now, Ben. Vader will destroy her," Luke says finally. If Luke couldn't, even having trained for so long, relatively speaking, there's no way Leia could do it.</p><p>"She hasn't been trained in the ways of the Jedi the way you have, Luke, but the Force is strong with her, as it is with all of your family. There is no avoiding the battle," insists Obi-Wan, "You must face and destroy Vader!"</p><p>"Destroyed Vader must be," declares the child, suddenly jumping up, "But more than one way to go about things there are, perhaps." With that, he bounces over to Luke and leaps onto his shoulder again. Wait… does this mean that child Yoda agrees with him? That he may not have to kill Vader? Hope springs up as powerfully as the sun rising in the morning.</p><p>"Bye Obi-Wan! Leave we must. Come Daddy!" Luke can barely wrap his mind around the child's change of mood, before shaking it off. What good will it do him to wonder?</p><p>"Wait – Master Yoda, how did you – what happened to you?" asks Obi-Wan, suddenly remembering what he came here for to begin with as Luke stands up.</p><p>"The will of the Force this is," Yoda answers unhelpfully, waving goodbye over his shoulder with his stick and nearly clobbering Luke on the head in the process. Hopefully, this won't become their typical day. Seriously, though, how is he going to go on missions for the Rebels if Yoda won't let go of him? It's something he'll just have to worry about later. As the Force ghost fades, Luke gets into the ship, positioning himself in the pilot's seat with Yoda in his lap, determinedly not thinking about the weirdness of the situation.</p><p>As Luke flies the ship up into the air, Yoda leans forwards, looking inquisitively at the controls, buttons, and screens on the control panel of the ship. Somehow, he manages to look just as mischievous as he does curious. Then, he reaches out a hand towards one of them.</p><p>"Touch everything?"</p><p>"Don't touch anything!" scolds Luke, pushing his hand back. He's still far from used to this sudden turn of events.</p><p>Soon they fly up through the atmosphere of the planet, and Luke enters the coordinates, preparing to jump to hyperspace.</p><p>"Oooh!" Yoda exclaims gleefully, whacking at one of the lighted up controls with his stick. The action promptly sends the ship spinning crazily.</p><p>"Yoda!" groans Luke, grabbing the steering and trying to take control of the ship again. While he's occupied, the child starts reaching towards another random button with the stick. This is getting ridiculous. How are they supposed to go anywhere?</p><p>"Really, I think you need to put your stick down," he sighs, pulling it away from him and forgetting for a moment how possessive the child is of it. Big mistake.</p><p>"Nooooooo!" screams Yoda, frantically reaching for the end of the stick and yanking it away from Luke. "My stick, I kiss! Better than everything, my stick is. Touch my stick, no one can," he pouts, clutching it to his chest.</p><p>"Uhh… sorry?" Yoda's acting just like a five-year-old. It's almost adorable, but Luke hardly knows how to react half the time. He's never really had to deal with little children before. Well, he had better figure something out, and fast, because the child is staying with him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you liked this maybe consider reviewing or leaving kudos...? :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Journey to Endor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luke and Yoda arrive back at the Rebel fleet just in time for the meeting that's being held. Having absolutely no interest in drawing the attention of everyone in the room to the child, Luke stays to the side near the door, planning to silently listen for now, while keeping Yoda mostly covered with his robe. Hopefully, no one will have any questions about it.</p><p>Mon Mothma begins to give her speech about their plans for the destruction of the second Death Star, and the decision is quickly reached that Lando will be leading the attack. Admiral Ackbar and General Madine soon give their input, informing everyone that someone must lead a team of Rebels down to the moon of Endor on a stolen Imperial ship to deactivate the shield for the Death Star.</p><p>"General Solo, is your strike team assembled?" General Madine questions suddenly, his eyes turning to Han. Luke starts in surprise. <em>Han</em> is going to lead this? He would never in his wildest dreams have expected <em>that</em>.</p><p>"Impressed, I am," Yoda remarks, seeming to have no consideration whatsoever to Luke's uncertainty with how to explain the situation to the Rebellion.</p><p>"Uh, my team's ready. I don't have a command crew for the shuttle," responds Han. Luke turns and begins pushing his way through the crowd towards his friends. He's definitely coming. The only question is who he's going to leave Yoda with while they're gone, but that can be answered later once the people who are coming has been decided.</p><p>Chewie raises a paw, volunteering to join Han's team.</p><p>"Well, it's gonna be rough, pal. I didn't want to speak for you," Han says. Chewbacca growls a reply.</p><p>"That's one," Han smiles.</p><p>"Uh, General… count me in," adds Leia.</p><p>"I'm with you, too!" Luke calls, hurrying over to them.</p><p>"Coming, I am," decides Yoda. Wait, what? No, just no. He is absolutely not taking someone this childish – no matter how much skill he may have with the Force – on a mission like this. And now is not the time for that argument either!</p><p>"Shhh," he chides, unwilling to get the attention of the entire Rebel Alliance on this strange, new… development. They'd probably think he's completely insane – or joking – and never believe a word. Yoda giggles about nothing apparent. Hopefully, he's not reading Luke's thoughts. Come to think of it, has he been doing that this whole time?</p><p>As the crowd begins to disperse, signaling the end of the meeting, Leia steps over to Luke, and they embrace. He can't help but remember what he found out about her. He needs to tell her everything at some point, but not quite yet. Artoo, who had been following Luke, rolls over to Threepio as Han and Chewie come to join Leia.</p><p>"Luke!" exclaims Han.</p><p>"Hi, Han… Chewie," he greets them, and then, Yoda promptly shifts his position, pushing away the part of the robe that was covering his face.</p><p>"What – what… is… that?" exclaims Leia, her eyes widening in shock at sight of the small green creature Luke is carrying.</p><p>"Uh –" he tries to figure out where he should even begin explaining the situation to them.</p><p>"It's a baby!" exclaims Threepio in shock.</p><p>Chewie sniffs. "<em>It's Yoda!"</em> he gasps in surprise, leaving Luke wondering since when the Wookie knew the Jedi Master.</p><p>"As a baby?" demands Han incredulously.</p><p>"<em>He'll grow</em>!" offers Artoo brightly.</p><p>"Maybe in eight hundred fifty years from now," grumbles Luke.</p><p>"Luke, what's going on?" frowns Leia in confusion.</p><p>"When I went to see Yoda… somehow he… seems to have age regressed."</p><p>"What?" hisses Leia "That's impossible!" And this is why Luke didn't want anyone to find out. They'll only react with skepticism.</p><p>"<em>It's true,</em>" insists the Wookie, though clearly equally confused.</p><p>"Yoda I am!" declares the child, suddenly leaping out of Luke's arms and landing right in the Wookie's arms. "Missed you, I have, Granddaddy!"</p><p>Chewie growls a confused exclamation but hugs the child tightly. Luke will certainly be asking about this. Later.</p><p>"We better prepare to go," decides Leia, finally, shaking her head to clear it. "Have you figured out who you're gonna leave Yoda with?"</p><p>"Coming, I am!" insists Yoda, glaring at the others as furiously as he can manage. "Already agreed, Luke has!"</p><p>"What?!" he exclaims, shocked at the blatant lie. "I did <em>not </em>agree to that! You are not coming."</p><p>"Take me with you everywhere, you have agreed to," Yoda replies. Luke raises an eyebrow. He certainly cannot remember that happening… well maybe he did unofficially. Just because he doesn't want to entrust the child to anyone else's care, that doesn't mean he wants to take him along on a dangerous mission. Not when it could be potentially fatal.</p><p>"Well, this really isn't a place for children," smirks Han.</p><p>"Like a child I may look, but older than all of you, I am."</p><p>"What matters more is maturity level, not age," mutters Luke. Yoda has been acting like a very immature youngling ever since he age-regressed.</p><p>"Behave, I shall," promises Yoda, giving Luke the cutest smile imaginable as he jumps back into Luke's arms. "A distraction for the enemy I could be, if necessary, it becomes." If that was an attempt to persuade Luke, it was a spectacular failure. Yoda is considering using himself as a distraction? Not that Luke doesn't find him capable, he's simply too immature.</p><p>"He does have a point," Leia admits.</p><p>"Maybe, but still…" Luke begins, trying to think of another reason. He really doesn't want to be babysitting a <em>toddler </em>when they're on such an important mission. It's not only that Yoda will be distracting; Luke simply doesn't want to put the child into that kind of danger.</p><p>"Over, this debate is," Yoda declares, jumping down from Luke's arms which effectively silences any argument he could have made. "Going with you, I am. Hurry, we should. Not polite to be late, it is."</p><p>***</p><p>As Luke works on the control panel in the Imperial shuttle, Yoda sits perched on his shoulder, observing. For once, at least, he's been quiet. Chewie is sitting beside Luke looking over the controls.</p><p>"You got her warmed?" questions Han, stepping into the cockpit.</p><p>"Much too warm in here, it is," Yoda offers unhelpfully, shifting his position. Luke suppresses the urge to groan. Not this again.</p><p>"Yeah, she's comin' up," he replies, unable to suppress the exasperation creeping into his tone. How did he ever agree to let this… former Jedi Master turned immature toddler come with them anyway? Well, no point wondering about it now. Nothing can be done anymore.</p><p>Chewie growls in frustration as his paws continue to clumsily move over the controls.</p><p>"Imperial pilots, most Wookies are not," chirps Yoda, leaping off Luke's shoulder and landing on top of Artoo's dome.</p><p>"No, I don't think the Empire had Wookiees in mind when they designed her, Chewie," agrees Han.</p><p>"<em>Please get him off me</em>," beeps Artoo, clearly as unhappy as a droid could be.</p><p>"Better just leave him be right now, Artoo," Luke replies, having no interest in further encouraging the small creature's antics.</p><p>"The right choice, you have made." Oh, great.</p><p>Leia joins them in cockpit, taking a seat next to Luke as Chewbie barks and flips switches. "Hey are you awake?" Leia asks Han quietly, probably noticing that his gaze is fixed on something out the window.</p><p>"Yeah," he sighs, "I just got a funny feeling. Like I'm not gonna see her again."</p><p>"See her again, you shall," Yoda pipes up reassuringly from his new seat. "Worry you should not."</p><p>"Thanks," remarks Han dryly before returning his attention to the ship. "Alright, Chewie, let's see what this piece of junk can do. Ready everybody?"</p><p>"All set," Luke confirms.</p><p>"Where the fun begins, this is!" exclaims Yoda happily, jumping to the floor. Luke isn't sure he agrees. After all, who knows what they're going to walk into?</p><p>"Here we go again," groans Threepio.</p><p>"Alright, hang on," says Han as he flies the ship further out into space and then pulls the hyperspace levers. Moments later, the stars are streaking by in a blur as they speed along on their way to Endor. It only takes a few minutes into the trip for everyone to agree that bringing Yoda was a terrible idea.</p><p>"Show you some dance moves?!" he sings out, leaping up out of apparently nowhere and landing on the front control panels.</p><p>"No, I don't want you to," Luke groans, nearly facepalming.</p><p>"Why'd you get so crochety and mean, Daddy?" he pouts, then begins to twirl in circles <em>on the control panels</em>, suddenly gleeful again.</p><p>"And you're telling me <em>this </em>is the famous Jedi Master the galaxy used to respect?" asks Han with a snort as Yoda begins to sing in – whatever language that is. Luke has absolutely no clue.</p><p>"Is that actually a language or is it just baby noises?" ponders Leia, amused at the comedy show.</p><p>"<em>Maybe both</em>," growls Chewie.</p><p>"How about you get some sleep?" decides Luke, abruptly standing and picking up Yoda off the control panels before he can accidently hit anything and cause a catastrophe. At least he didn't protest, Luke supposes. He carries him out of the cockpit to a room off of the main hold before laying out a blanket for him. What has his life become? He's putting a 900-year-old to bed like a five-year-old. How crazier can his life get?</p><p>Yoda curls up under the blanket – in a position that admittedly is completely adorable. Rising, Luke turns to return to the cockpit. "All set?" he asks, glancing back.</p><p>Pulling the blanket tighter with his tiny clawed hand, Yoda looks up at him with an innocent smile. "A bedtime story, you forgot."</p><p>***</p><p>"Now we find out if that code is worth the price we paid," Leia murmurs with concern, her eyes fixed on the Star Destroyer growing ever larger in front of them as they wait to see if their activation code will pass.</p><p>"It'll work. It'll work," Han assures them. Luke shifts uncertainly behind them as he watches the approaching Star Destroyer. <em>Vader's there. </em>He knows it. He can feel it in the Force. If he can feel Vader, that means his father can feel <em>him</em>. And that is not good news at all, to say the least.</p><p>"Vader's on that ship," Luke warns the others, unable to tear his eyes away from it.</p><p>"Now don't get jittery, Luke," chides Han, "There are a lot of command ships out there."</p><p>"Right, he is," chimes in little Yoda's voice from the doorway. For once he doesn't sound like he's finding the situation funny. Luke glances over his shoulder to see the small creature stepping into the room, and silently prays that he'll save whatever antics he has up his sleeve for later. He doesn't have the patience to deal with Yoda right now.</p><p>"Keep your distance, though, Chewie, but don't look like you're trying to keep a distance," advises Han. Chewie barks a reply. "I don't know. Fly casual," Han suggests.</p><p>"I'm endangering the mission. I shouldn't have come," Luke states flatly. He can feel Vader's presence so, <em>so</em> near, and a myriad of emotions flood over him. Luke really does want to see him again, but not at the cost of the mission and the entire Rebel Alliance.</p><p>"Where I come into the picture, this is. A distraction I can create, if necessary, it becomes," suggests Yoda brightly, jumping into the air and landing on Luke's shoulder.</p><p>"It's your imagination, <em>kids</em>," Han responses dismissively. "Come on. Let's keep a little optimism here." Chewie barks again.</p><p>"They're not goin' for it, Chewie," he murmurs nervously to the Wookie as there's still no response. But just then, the controller's voice comes over the comm, informing them that the shield will be deactivated. Everyone but Luke breathes a sigh of relief. He can't help but wonder if Vader didn't let him past because he knew his son was there.</p><p>"Okay! I told you it was gonna work. No problem," Han replies.</p><p>"Contradicting yourself, you are, Uncle," points out Yoda, but receives no response. No one is in the mood for jokes right now, least of all Luke.</p><p>"Ahh… home sweet home," sighs Yoda contently as the ship lands in between the towering trees of the forest moon.</p><p>"What? You're from a planet like this?" wonders Leia curiously.</p><p>"Hmm, perhaps." Clearly, one thing he hasn't lost is his mysteriousness.</p><p>With the ship's arrival, the conversation ends as the strike-team makes its way off the ship and through the trees on foot. As the group in the lead – with Yoda running along on the ground and somehow still managing to keep up – reaches the top of the hill, Leia motions for them to stop, having spotted two Imperials. Discussing the situation, they quickly reach a decision.</p><p>"Chewie and I will take care of this. You stay here," decides Han.</p><p>"Quietly, there might be more of them out there," warns Luke worriedly. They do not need to attract attention to themselves.</p><p>"Going, I am," decides Yoda, leaping off out of sight into the brush. Luke suppresses a groan. Yoda had better not get hurt in this fight. Han and Chewie sneak off into the trees after him.</p><p>Just as Han is one step behind the scout, he steps on a twig eliciting an all too suspicious <em>snap</em>. The scout whirls around, slamming Han against the tree.</p><p>"Go for help! Go!" the first scout shouts at the other one. The second scout spins around, preparing to jump onto his speeder bike, but something – or rather someone, a very small someone – promptly flies through the air, hitting him right in the face, knocking him off balance and sending him sprawling backwards onto the ground. Chewie lunges at the scout, and soon, all four are engaged in a furious fight on the ground.</p><p>"Great," Luke groans. There's no way that they didn't draw attention. "Come on," he tells Leia, and the duo race towards their comrades. As they scramble through the bushes, they spot two more scouts on their speeders preparing to flee. Another empty speeder is sitting only feet away.</p><p>"Over there! Two more of them!" exclaims Leia, running towards the empty speeder as the scouts zoom off into the woods.</p><p>"I see them. Wait, Leia!" calls Luke.</p><p>"Run! Run! Run! Run!" Yoda's voice suddenly sings out as he lands gracefully on Luke's shoulder, just as the latter lands on the speeder behind Leia. "Jump! I'll be your backpack while you run!" He clenches his jaw and decides not to comment on the inappropriateness of the circumstances. That will only entice Yoda to continue.</p><p>"Quick! Jam their commlink!" orders Luke frantically, as Leia looks over the controls on the bike. "Center switch!" The scouts can't escape. If they do, they'll spread the news, something no one can afford. The twins speed through the trees behind the scouts, dodging dangerously in between trees, under and over fall logs, sometimes nearly hitting them.</p><p>"Swing from a hairy vine! I'll be your backpack while you climb!" chants Yoda happily.</p><p>"Thanks for the music, Yoda. It's not at all distracting," grumbles Leia sarcastically, firing with the bike's cannon at the other speeders and missing every time. As they continue along, the scouts' bikes duck down below some logs, so the shots miss again.</p><p>"Stand on one hand and lift speeder bikes with your special gift!" advises Yoda.</p><p>"Do you mind?" groans Luke, wishing the child Jedi Master would remain silent as the chase escalates. He's being nothing but distracting, and hopefully, they don't hit a tree as a result. If they crash, it will be Yoda's fault.</p><p>They manage to overtake one of the Imperials, and Luke leaps over to him, throwing him off the bike and taking control of it as the chase continues. As they continue riding along, Luke spies two more scouts driving nearby. Great. Now there's three of them.</p><p>"Keep on that one!" Luke calls to Leia as she whizzes ahead of him in pursuit of the first scout. "I'll take these two!"</p><p>"<em>We</em>," corrects Yoda. Luke slams on the breaks all at once, causing the two Imperials to race straight past him, giving him the opportunity to shoot. He immediately opens fire on them, trying to use the Force to guide him. One of the shots strikes true, and the bike crashes into a tree and explodes.</p><p>Yoda leaps off Luke's shoulder, grasping a branch and swinging up into the treetops. Moments later, a green lightsaber – wait did he really take Luke's lightsaber unnoticed? – flies down from the treetops as if of its own accord, stabbing through the other Imperial. His bike spins out of control, smashing into a nearby tree and exploding into flames as the lightsaber deactivates and flies out of sight into the air.</p><p>Moments later, Yoda jumps back down next to Luke and dramatically Force throws Luke's lightsaber back into place on his belt. And Jedi aren't supposed to show off?</p><p>"Thanks," he says to the small creature with a sigh, again opting not to comment. He has more pressing matters to attend to anyways. "Now let's get back to the others."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you liked this maybe consider reviewing or leaving kudos...? :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. To Surrender</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Probably only one chapter left. Enjoy! :D And thank you all so much for the support you've given. :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Oh, General Solo, somebody's coming. Oh!" Threepio's panicked voice is the first thing they hear as they step between the trees to where the squad is waiting, weapons aimed at them. With an exhausted sigh, Luke sits down on a boulder, watching as the blasters are lowered again.</p><p>"Luke! Yoda! Where's Leia?" demands Han.</p><p>"What? She's not here?" asks Luke, suddenly worried again. Where could she be now? What could have happened to her?</p><p>"Come back she did not?" frowns Yoda.</p><p>"I thought she was with you," Han protests.</p><p>"We got separated," Luke explains, exchanged a concerned glance with his best friend. "We better go look for her." Wearily, he stands up again, preparing to make the trek back into the forest.</p><p>"Find her, we must," declares Yoda, jumping to the ground. "Come." With a final command to the squad on where to wait, Han, Chewie, and the droids hurry after Luke and his child charge into the woods.</p><p>They spread out through the trees around the area they had last seen Leia, looking for any traces. Yoda runs about between the leaves, sniffing.</p><p>Just then, Luke spots something in the brush. As he steps closer and picks it up, he realizes that it's Leia's helmet. What happened to her? Looking further into the trees, he spots two blackened speeders lying near equally burned trees. He cringes, realizing she could have had the same fate, but there's no other traces of her. Through the Force, he senses that she's still alive. It's just a matter of finding her. She better not have been captured. If she was, they may never see her again, and the very thought is too painful to contemplate.</p><p>Nearby, there is some crunching and branches snapping before Yoda emerges from the brush, rolling over a nearby log. "That log had a child!" yells Yoda excitedly, picking up a tiny stick that was under it, "And it's mine!"</p><p>"I think you already have a stick," Luke groans before turning and walking over to Han with the helmet. "There's two more wrecked speeders back there. And I found this."</p><p>"I'm afraid that Artoo's sensors can find no trace of Princess Leia," Threepio reports worriedly.</p><p>"I hope she's alright." Han murmurs, concern lacing his words.</p><p>Just then, Yoda comes crashing through the brush and jumps down next to Luke – only holding his original stick. Apparently, he decided to abandon that log's "child" and keep the toy he currently possesses.</p><p>Everyone stands there a moment long when Chewie suddenly growls before barking excitedly and bounding off into the trees.</p><p>"What, Chewie?" calls Han as the Wookie hurries away, "What? Chewie!" Yoda takes off after, seeming equally elated. Did they catch a hint of Leia? No, that can't be, because Artoo didn't sense it. Then what? Shrugging, Luke scrambles after them, Han and the droids right behind him.</p><p>After struggling through the undergrowth for many yards, Luke is relieved when it becomes less thick, revealing a tall pole stuck into the ground in the middle of a clearing, a piece of meat hanging from it. Without wasting a second, Chewie and Yoda bound over to it. Did they drag them all this way because they smelled <em>meat?</em></p><p>"Hey, I don't get it," Han mumbles puzzledly as the duo approach the stake, "Nah, it's just a dead animal, Chewie."</p><p>"My dinner, this is!" cries Yoda, leaping into the air and landing on top of the pole. He leans down attempting to take a bite of the meat.</p><p>"We're supposed to be finding Leia, Yoda!" groans Luke, ready to facepalm as Chewie steps closer to the meat as well. Clearly, both are more focused on their stomachs than the seriousness of the situation. And that is bad news considering that there's no way the meat could naturally be there. It must be a <em>trap.</em></p><p>As Yoda attempts to close his jaws on the upper portion, he promptly slides straight off the pole and lands in a heap on the ground with a frightened yelp. Rolling over, he slowly sits back up again, wide-eyed. "So embarrassing this is, that leave the planet right now, I must."</p><p>When Luke opens his mouth to reply, Chewie takes another step closer, reaching a paw out to grab the meat.</p><p>"Chewie, wa-wait! Don't!" he yells, but the warning comes too late. Just as the Wookie reaches is quarry, a net spring up out of nowhere, surrounding the group and lifting them all into the air in one big mess. Wonderful job, Chewie and Yoda.</p><p>"Nice work. Great, Chewie! Great! Always thinking with your stomach!" groans Han. "And it doesn't seem like Yoda was doing much better, even though he's supposed to be a Jedi Master," he adds a moment later.</p><p>"Sorry!" apologize Yoda, "Do it again, I will not." His childish tone takes away all of Luke's annoyance. How does he always manage to do that? He'll never tell the child, that's for certain.</p><p>"Will you take it easy?" he sighs as the others begin to squirm, sending the net spinning pointlessly in circles. "Let's just figure out a way to get out of this thing. Han, can you reach my lightsaber?"</p><p>"Yeah, sure," replies Han, struggling in an attempt to reach it. Fortunately, or not, Artoo manages to free them first, by cutting the net open despite Threepio's frantic screams and protests. With the ropes cut, gravity takes over and everyone falls on the ground in a heap.</p><p>Luke tries to untangle himself from the mess, and when he finally sits up, he spies dozens of small, furry creatures surrounding the group, each holding a long spear. Those must be the natives of the small moon, called Ewoks.</p><p>"Wha–? Hey!" cries Han, shoving the spear being pointed at his face out of the way, "Point that thing someplace else!"</p><p>The creature points it back at him instead. "Hey!" yells Han angrily, reaching for his blaster.</p><p>"Han, don't," Luke interjects, "It'll be alright." There's no point in starting a war with these creatures when they've done nothing to hurt them.</p><p>The Ewoks swarm around them, taking away their weapons. Chewie growls a protest, but Luke intervenes again, telling him to just let them take it. Then, the Ewoks approach Yoda, and one of them pulls away his stick.</p><p>"My stick you will not take!" shouts the child, "Keep your mitts off my stick!" He leaps forwards and tries to pull his stick away. Seconds later, the two are engaged in tug of war over the stick. The other Ewoks begin surrounding them, spears aimed. The message is clear.</p><p>"Yoda," Luke sighs exasperatedly, "Let him have your stick. You'll get it back later. We'll be fine."</p><p>"Oh, my head. Oh, my goodness!" cries Threepio as he and Artoo finish untangling themselves from the net.</p><p>"Pay for this, you will," snarls Yoda, finally letting go of his stick and giving them a fierce glare. Then he Force shoves them all backwards, runs over to Luke, crawls into his lap, and begins to sulk. How is Luke supposed to react to this? Yoda isn't acting like a Jedi Master; he's acting like a toddler!</p><p>He's spared from having to ponder the question when the Ewoks begin murmuring amongst themselves, shock echoing into the Force when they see Threepio. Suddenly, they begin bowing in front of the droid.</p><p>"Do you understand anything they're saying?" questions Luke, throwing the droid a confused look. Threepio answers in the affirmative before he begins speaking to the Ewoks in their native language.</p><p>"What are you telling them?" asks Han.</p><p>"I do believe they think I am some sort of god," Threepio explains. Really? That's <em>ridiculous</em>. Now what? Will Threepio have to stay here and be erected on a totem pole for the rest of eternity. Luke hopes not. The droid is annoying, but it doesn't deserve that.</p><p>"Well, why don't you use your divine influence and get us out of this?" suggests Han.</p><p>"I beg your pardon, General Solo, but that just wouldn't be proper," protests the droid. Of course, Threepio is more concerned with propriety than everyone's lives.</p><p>"<em>Proper?</em>" cries Han angrily.</p><p>"It's against my programming to impersonate a deity," Threepio insists.</p><p>"Ridiculous, that is," grumbles Yoda, peeking up to glower at the little creatures. He seems bent on getting revenge for the temporary loss of his stick. Luke vaguely recalls hearing on Dagobah that Jedi don't desire revenge. Well, maybe that teaching was lost with the age-regression.</p><p>"Why, you –" growls Han, taking a threatening step towards the droid. His path is promptly blocked as the Ewoks point their spears at him, preventing him from inflicting any bodily harm on their "god."</p><p>"My mistake. He's an old friend of mine," Han apologizes hastily, backing away, raising his hands in the universal gesture for peace.</p><p>***</p><p>"I have a really bad feeling about this," Han worries, as the Ewoks of the village they're in, which is located high up in the treetops, scramble about around him piling up wood. So does Luke for that matter, from his vantage point near the others where they're all tied to poles. Threepio, meanwhile, is sitting on a makeshift throne.</p><p>Chewie growls his agreement, and Luke sighs as the Ewoks begin to inspect his lightsaber with great interest. They need to find a way out of this situation soon, before it gets much worse. Just then, someone who appears to be the leader steps forwards and begins talking to Threepio.</p><p>"What did he say?" demands Han, who looks like he wants to be anywhere but where he is right now. Well, Luke certainly shares that feeling. How do they always manage to get into this ridiculous predicaments?</p><p>"I'm rather embarrassed, General Solo, but it appears you are to be the main course at a banquet in my honor," Threepio informs them. Oh perfect. Just what Luke's always wanted: becoming someone else's dinner. Somehow, he had expected the situation was about to get worse.</p><p>"A droid they plan to eat as well?" wonders Yoda aloud, "Break their teeth trying, I hope they do."</p><p>"Let's hope they don't get as far as deciding who their next meal will be," Luke retorts.</p><p>"Your idea to surrender to them, it was, not mine," huffs Yoda in response. He has a point.</p><p>As the drums begin beating, Leia suddenly steps out of a hut wearing an animal-skin dress. Her eyes go wide at the sight in front of her.</p><p>"Leia!" Luke and Han exclaim. The others greet her as well. He's relieved to have found his friend again, but he would rather they'd been reunited under better circumstances. Their situation is rapidly getting worse, and soon, there may be only one way to fix this. Leia tries to approach them, but spears immediately block her path. With a sigh, she turns to Threepio, ordering the droid to tell the Ewoks to free them. Suddenly being cooperative, Threepio turns to the Ewoks and begins speaking, but the leader only shakes his head. Luke really wants to groan.</p><p>"Threepio, tell them if they don't do as you wish, you'll become angry and use your magic," Luke commands. It's time to intervene.</p><p>"But Master Luke, what magic? I couldn't possibly –"</p><p>"Just tell them." Threepio speaks to the Ewoks and leader steps forwards, obviously making a demand.</p><p>"You see, Master Luke? They didn't believe me. Just –" Ignoring Threepio's rant, Luke focuses, Force-lifting the droid's throne into the air. This will work. It has to. It takes a moment for the droid to notice what's happening, and of course, when he does, he goes into a panic.</p><p>"Wha-wha-what's happening? Oh! Oh, dear!" he cries in alarm. The Ewoks run away in terror, assuming he's using magic. As Threepio continues to scream, the lead Ewok yells orders at his tribe, some of whom run over to Luke and the others and begin untying them. Luke lowers the droid back to the ground.</p><p>As soon as Yoda is free, he Force-snatches his stick from where it was lying a distance away and lunges at the nearest Ewok. "Learn the wrath of my stick, you will! Thunk your coconut with my stick!" he snarls, whacking the creature as hard as he can, "A mark from my stick, you will have!"</p><p>"Thanks, Threepio," Luke says gratefully before turning to Yoda, "That's enough."</p><p>"My stick they stole!" cries Yoda. "My life my stick is! Live without it I cannot."</p><p>"You have it back now," sighs Luke. This is approaching insanity. Why? Why did this happen to him? Why couldn't Leia have been the to be stuck dealing with an immature Jedi Master?</p><p>Before long, all of the Ewoks are gathered together with Luke and the others, sitting around a glowing fire. Threepio, still on his throne, is telling them the story of the recent events in the galaxy. Yoda interjects every now and then – not that the Ewoks can even understand him – though Luke isn't sure how Yoda can understand what Threepio is saying in Ewoki to begin with. He decides it's best not to ask.</p><p>The leaders of the tribe begin to speak with each other quietly once the tale is done, and then all at once, the Chief makes an announcement. The Ewoks begin cheering and screeching wildly as the drums begin to sound.</p><p>"We are now a part of the tribe!" Threepio happily explains to the confused Rebels. Oh. Alright, then. Yoda jumps up and down gleefully and cheers before running to hug the nearest Ewok. As the Ewoks begin hugging the others, Luke using the distraction to slip out the door of the hut. His mind has returned to the more serious aspect of their situation… He knows what he has to do, though it's not an easy decision to make. He doesn't want to leave his friends to complete the mission alone, but there's no way he can ignore Vader, pretending his presence on the Death Star doesn't matter. Besides, if he stays, Vader might choose to come to them.</p><p>Surprisingly, it's Leia, not Yoda, who's the first to come find him. He's honestly a little grateful, since he's not sure how he'd explain this to Yoda. Maybe he can just get out of here before the child finds out what's happening.</p><p>"Luke, what's wrong?" Leia questions, concern evident in her voice. With a sigh, he turns his attention to her and begins to explain. He needs to hurry. Before Yoda realizes he's gone…</p><p>"…I have to try," Luke trails off, before he and Leia embrace for what may be the last time.</p><p>"Do or do not. There is no try," Yoda's childish voice speaks from near the doorway of the Ewok hut. Oh great. Of course, he had to resurface right when Luke was ready to leave. And he's really not up for an argument right now. "Going somewhere, you are?" he inquires, walking closer.</p><p>"Didn't you hear?" sighs Luke.</p><p>"Only the end," replies Yoda, bounding closer.</p><p>"I must confront Vader," he decides just to get to the point, "I know I can save him…."</p><p>Yoda stares at him in silence for many long moments, his yellow-green eyes glittering in the darkness. For a moment he looks older, like he actually has the memories of a 900-year-old, even though his mind is still that of a 5-year-old child. Finally, he speaks.</p><p>"Go with you?"</p><p>"No," states Luke firmly, "That would probably lead to trouble. Besides, the others need you here. Leia, watch over him." She nods a reassurance and then Luke turns to go down the path. "Stay out of trouble, Yoda." He feels ridiculous to be telling his former master that, but by the Force, he doesn't seem to have a choice.</p><p>Without waiting for a response, he turns and heads down the path which leads out of the village, not seeing the stubborn look of determination on the child's face as Luke leaves him behind.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you liked this maybe consider reviewing or leaving kudos...? :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Grand Finale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you enjoyed this and want more, just let us know! This is supposed to be the end, but we might write additional chapters if enough people want them. :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The moment Luke's spent so long preparing for has finally arrived. And he knows what he must do, regardless of what the consequences will be. Stepping away from Vader, he deactivates his lightsaber and throws it aside.</p><p>"Never! I'll never turn to the Dark Side. You've failed, Your Highness. I am a Jedi, like my father before me."</p><p>The Emperor's expression slowly morphs to one of unadulterated rage, and he raises his arms. "So be it, <em>Jedi</em>. If you will not be turned, you will be destroyed."</p><p>Bolts of electricity shoot from his fingers at Luke – but never reach their target. In a blur, an all too familiar, one foot tall being lands between Luke and the Emperor, raising his hands to throw up a Force barrier as the lightning reaches him. <em>Yoda? Seriously? How did he even get here? And how did no one notice? </em>This is… not good. He's probably going to accomplish nothing more than his death, but this is clearly a fight far beyond Luke's training. There's really nothing he can do but watch, as much as he hates it. At least not right now.</p><p>"Surprised?" asks Yoda, a wicked smirk on his face.</p><p>"How – what kind of trickery is this?" splutters the Sith in shock, pausing the assault for a moment to get a better look at the creature before him. "I killed you over twenty years ago!"</p><p>"The will of the Force this is," Yoda retorts.</p><p>"It sounds like there's more to the story," snarls the Emperor, unleashing another attack at him again. Yoda blocks the lightning, forming a Force-shield in front of himself. Luke watches with a myriad of emotions raging through him. He wishes he could help, but he doesn't know how. There's nothing he can do. If only he'd been taught how to deflect lightning. He doesn't want to risk the child like that, but there's not a choice.</p><p>Yoda's expression slowly turns darker, angrier, as the battle of Force powers continues. "Taken everything from me, you have," growls the creature furiously, "My Order, my former padawan, my friends, my <em>whole</em> family, but now, come your time has. At your greatest moment, lose all that you have gained, you shall. At an end, your rule is at last." Yoda's expression twists back into an evil smirk, which somehow manages to look far more adorable than it should on him.</p><p>The Emperor scoffs. "Your arrogance blinds you, my little green friend. As I said last time we met, you shall learn the true power of the Dark Side." The intensity of the lightning increases, and Luke realizes, to his horror, that Yoda is beginning to struggle. <em>Don't let the shield give out. </em>It could <em>kill </em>him.</p><p>"Blinds you<em>, your </em>arrogance does, my ugly Sith friend," Yoda mimics in a tone that sounds as much like Sidious as someone so young possibly could. It would be amusing if not for the situation. "And now learn, <em>you </em>shall, the true power of the Light Side." A sudden Force-shove – one Luke is certain came from Vader – throws Luke out of the way just as an explosion rips through the area as Yoda's shield gives way, totally contrary to what he just said.</p><p>The powerful blast of energy that explodes between them throws the pair many, many feet apart. Luke scrambles to his feet again, calling his lightsaber back to his hand as he takes in the scene. If Vader hadn't thrown him out of the way just in time, he probably would have been injured. He can't help but throw a grateful look at his father. By the minute, it seems Vader is becoming more and more Anakin.</p><p>Across the room, Sidious makes his way back towards Luke as Vader slowly stands up. Yoda is nowhere to be seen. He vanished just as mysteriously as he appeared. That's not good at all. <em>He better be fine.</em> Luke finds himself closer to panicking than he has been the entire time. Yoda can't have just killed himself.</p><p>Sidious looks around before cackling evilly. "He's dead." Lightning shoots out of his hands towards Luke again. This time, there's no one to stop it. Luke ignites his lightsaber and tries to block it, but the blade flies out of his hands. He falls to the ground as the agony rips through him.</p><p>"Young fool. Only now, at the end, do you understand," laughs Sidious, lightning continuing to arc from his hands. "Your feeble skills are no match for the power of the Dark Side. You have paid the price for your lack of vision."</p><p>Yoda was able to stop it, but that took far more training than Luke has achieved. He's going to die unless someone helps him. Yoda's gone, which only leaves Vader. Even now, Luke can still feel the conflict radiating from him as he struggles to break free from the darkness. Another wave of lightning strikes Luke, and he writhes from the pain. "Father, please. Help me," he finally manages to gasp out.</p><p>Vader slowly looks between them but doesn't react. Not yet.</p><p>"Now, young Skywalker, you will die," cackles Sidious. The intensity of the electricity increases for a second, but then suddenly stops. Luke looks up to see Vader carrying the Emperor over to a shaft, throwing him down it. He somehow manages to stand despite the lightning pouring through his body, clearly short-circuiting his life-support suit. Sidious falls out of sight, and Vader collapses next to the shaft.</p><p>From a corner on the far side of the room, Luke hears a childish voice shout, "Haha! Yes! Die trash!" Ignoring the nearly unbearable pain in his body, Luke pushes himself off the floor and crawls to his father's side, pulling Vader away from the shaft before collapsing onto the floor again.</p><p>Suddenly, a tiny figure scurries out of the shadows, looking between the two with concern. <em>Yoda.</em> "Daddy?" he questions worriedly.</p><p>"I'm fine," Luke assures him wearily. They need to get out of here. Now. Vader is dying, and the Death Star is about to blow up. If they hurry, Vader can still be saved.</p><p>"Granddaddy?" asks Yoda worriedly, looking at Vader next. Oh, right. Of course, he would decide Vader is his grandfather.</p><p>"We need to go," Luke says simply, struggling to his feet. He pulls Vader's uninjured arm over his shoulder and heads towards the hanger bay with Yoda right behind them. The Death Star is shaking from explosions. They barely manage to make it over to a shuttle before Luke collapses again from the strain.</p><p>Yoda scurries over to them, sitting down next to Vader, his eyes glistening with tears. "Let you die I will not!" he insists. He moves forwards and rests his hands on Vader's arm – probably because it was the only part of the former Sith which he could reach without actually climbing <em>onto</em> him – and closes his eyes in deep concentration. Luke can feel the Force surging around them. "Get on the shuttle, we must," Yoda says finally, "Concentrate I cannot when about to be blown to be blown to bits we are."</p><p>Gathering the remainder of his strength, Luke carries Vader up into the shuttle before hastily climbing into the pilot seat. They need to hurry, before the Death Star blows up. They blast out of the station with less than a second to spare. As they speed into the void of space, the Death Star explodes behind them.</p><p>***</p><p>As Luke guides the ship down towards the towering trees of Endor, he makes out what appears to be a huge celebration. The forest where the Rebels are gathered is lit up, and he can almost hear the sound of a celebration.</p><p>"A party we are missing!" exclaims Yoda, hopping onto the control panel to get a better look out the front viewport.</p><p>"Yeah… But we can't really land there," Luke points out, "I can't imagine they'd be too happy knowing that Father is with us." He's not even sure how he's going to go about approaching the Rebellion about Vader's survival, actually.</p><p>"I am sure I would not be the most welcome guest," Vader agrees. He seems to be in much better condition now, after Yoda spent a long time healing him.</p><p>"I'll have a lot of explaining to do," Luke sighs, "Maybe after the celebration is over, I can talk to them."</p><p>"Go to the celebration, you should," advises Yoda, "Remain here with Grandfather I shall."</p><p>Luke looks over at his father for a moment. "Yes, you should go," agrees Vader as Luke lands the shuttle. "They will be expecting you."</p><p>Luke disembarks from the ship and after walking through the woods for several minutes, finds himself approaching the celebration. Leia spots him first and immediately rushes to greet him. "Luke!" she exclaims with relief, "Your back! And do you, by any chance, know where Yoda went? I haven't seen him since you left."</p><p>He can't help but laugh. "He decided to come with me anyway."</p><p>She frowns. "Is he alright? Where is he now?"</p><p>"He's staying with the ship."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"I'll explain later," he decides hastily, suddenly thinking he'd rather have Yoda with him for this conversation, "Let's get back to the celebration for now."</p><p>The atmosphere is filled with excitement and relief as the rebels celebrate their victory and the death of the Emperor. Finally, after many long years of struggling, they can see the light on the horizon. With the Emperor dead, they're far more assured of their victory. Luke finds himself caught up in the mood, cheering and celebrating with his friends, and even going so far as to sample some of the drinks which Han and the other pilots are passing around. Eventually, he ends up falling asleep.</p><p>He's still feeling energetic and happy as he slips away early the next morning to check on his father and Yoda. He knows he probably doesn't need to be concerned, but the child is incredibly mischievous, and he just needs to be certain that everything is alright.</p><p>As Luke steps onto the shuttle, he can hear Yoda's animated voice coming from the cockpit as he – <em>what in the world are he and Vader talking about?</em></p><p>"Everyone told me not to stroll on that beach. They said seagulls gonna come and poke me in the coconut and they did!" He walks into the cockpit to see Vader reclining in the pilot seat, Yoda perched on the control panel, brandishing his stick as he continues the tale.</p><p>"Had me goin' like –" He rocks back and forth, wildly flailing his stick back and forth before faceplanting straight off the control panel and landing on the ground with a startled yelp.</p><p>"Nothin' I could do but yell when those birds attacked me!" he continues, leaping back to his previous position, "When I tried to run, I fell, and then the other younglings started laughin'!"</p><p>"How distressing," Vader comments dryly.</p><p>Yoda huffs. "If I had your giant feet out there on that beach, I could've outrun those birds!"</p><p>"What in the name of the Force are you <em>talking</em> about?!" Luke splutters, finally recovering his voice after being shocked speechless.</p><p>Yoda whirls towards him. "Just hold your breath and see, when the time is right, birds will fly at your face!" he threatens. When Luke eyes him like he's gone completely crazy, he continues ranting, "Listen boy, someday when you are older, you could get hit by a boulder, and when you're lyin' there screamin' 'Come help me, please!' the seagulls will poke your knees!"</p><p>He crosses his arms. "Good to know, but we need to focus on right now. We need to… take care of informing the Rebellion."</p><p>"Ah, yes," agrees Yoda, "Go with you and speak to them, I shall."</p><p>The conversation – no, <em>argument </em>– with Leia was a little more dramatic than Luke had anticipated, with her screaming that Luke and Yoda were officially insane and that Vader needed to be arrested this instant. It ended up attracting the attention of literally everyone nearby, all of whom rapidly sided with Leia when they heard what the fight was about.</p><p>"How could you even <em>think </em>about saving him?" rages Leia, "We must send out people to arrest him at once."</p><p>A light Force-shove – more to get attention than anything – sends everyone but Luke stumbling back a few steps. Yoda leaps into the air, landing on Luke's shoulder and glaring as fiercely at everyone as he can manage.</p><p>"Enough of this arguing, there is," he growls, fixing everyone with a glare to be remembered, "The Grandmaster of the Jedi Order, I once was. Knew Vader as Skywalker, I did. The destruction across the galaxy that you blame on him, the fault of the Emperor, this was. Perhaps completely innocent he is not, but before further action we take, level heads must prevail. Under my authority to decide what to do, it is, because once a Jedi he was, and in charge of the Jedi I am."</p><p>"The Jedi Order no longer exists –!" Leia begins to shout but is suddenly cut off by an ear-splitting roar.</p><p>Luke whirls around, the Force warning him of a very nearby imminent danger. Brush slashes aside, a there's a crash as nearby log balanced against another tree hits the ground before a towering creature stalks into view. It's about seven feet tall, with a remotely humanoid body. Instead of the kind of legs he'd expect to see on a beast like this, the creature has feet that look very much like those which would be on a giant duck. It has four arms, with long claws glinting in the sunlight. And its head… it resembles a chicken's, but it's face looks just like a woman.</p><p>"What's <em>that?</em>" hisses Leia, all anger evaporating. Yoda lets out an incomprehensible shriek and dives behind Luke.</p><p>The creature snarls again as its eyes zero in on the gathered rebels. Great. It seems to have decide they're going to become its dinner. Luke backs off a few steps, keeping his lightsaber in his hand in case it decides to attack. Han, Chewbacca, and three other rebels raise their blasters and fire. A mistake. As the blaster bolts fly at the creature, it roars angrily, leaping through the air towards them. They fire again, but none of the blasts even hit near their target as it charges at them.</p><p>Luke's lightsaber hisses to life as he leaps through the air, slashing into the creature. If only Yoda would actually help for once when he really needs him. Instead, he's – where <em>is</em> he anyway? Hiding under the leaves somewhere?</p><p>One of its clawed arms strikes Luke hard, knocking him to the ground, his lightsaber rolling away into the brush. Han fires at the beast's head again. Almost on impulse, and as if expecting the coming attack, it grabs Luke and throws him in the path. The bolt stops midway, suddenly turning sideways and striking a tree as Luke falls to the ground, wincing. He wasn't injured too badly, but those claws did cause some minor scrapes.</p><p>Luke senses his presence the same time he sees him. Vader steps out from between the trees, using the Force to lift the creature off the ground. It snarls and roars, struggling to free itself. Vader never loosens his grip, and Luke can only marvel at his father's strength. Vader ignites his red lightsaber, hurling it through the air, and presumably using the Force to guide it as it plunges into the creature's right eye. It howls with pain and fury, making Luke cringe.</p><p>Vader, of course, doesn't even hesitate, calling the lightsaber back to his hand before tossing it into the monster's neck, severing the spine and killing it almost instantly. He drops the body, and it crashes to the ground with a resounding thud. Luke can feel the shockwaves where he's sitting, at least two hundred feet away.</p><p>"What was that?" wonders Luke, shakily pulling himself up.</p><p>"A chicken-duck-woman thing, it is," calls Yoda's voice from somewhere amidst the treetops.</p><p>"A <em>what</em>?"</p><p>Just then, Obi-Wan Force ghost materializes next to them. "Forty-nine times Anakin and I fought that beast. It had a had a chicken head with duck feet, with woman's face too. And it was waiting in the bushes for us."</p><p>All eyes are focused on the Force ghost – well everyone who can see it. "Then it ripped off your dad's face," Obi-Wan declares, turning to Luke, "He was screaming something awful. In fact, it was this huge mess, I had to change the floors."</p><p>"The floors?" he repeats, confused, silently wondering if Obi-Wan has <em>also</em> gone crazy.</p><p>"You see, his blood… it drained into the boards. And I had to change them." Obi-Wan insists.</p><p>Luke turns his gaze to his father with a frown. "Did anything like this happen?"</p><p>"<em>No!</em>"</p><p>"Mmhmm, yes it did!" Yoda's tiny figure darts out of the brush, stopping next to them. "How Anakin got his scar, this was."</p><p>"Why were you not helping Luke when the creature attacked?" Vader demands, changing the topic. A good question. Luke is still wondering the same thing.</p><p>Yoda's expression promptly morphs into a sulk. Oh no. It is never good when this happens. "Child labor, that is. Mean, you are being." He disappears back into the brush without another word. Alright, then. The noise that escapes the vocoder sounds suspiciously like a smothered laugh.</p><p>"But we all got a chicken duck woman thing, waiting for us," warns Obi-Wan interrupting them, "Every day I worry all day, about what's waiting in the bushes. 'Cause something is waiting in the bushes for us. Something's waiting in the bushes."</p><p>"Why does a Force ghost worry about that?" mutters Luke, completely exasperated with the whole situation by now. Maybe there's something on the planet which is driving everyone to insanity. It's not a pleasant thought to consider.</p><p>"Every day I worry all day. About waiting in the bushes. Something's waiting in the bushes for us. Something's waiting in the bushes," Obi-Wan raves, "Every day I worry –"</p><p>Vader waves a hand in his face. "Obi-Wan, snap out of it." From the way they're acting – especially because of the boredom and fond exasperation in his father's tone – Luke assumes they must have already talked everything out while he was arguing with the rebels. The Force-ghost suddenly disappears.</p><p>"Does someone mind telling me what in the world is going on here?" demands Han, stepping forwards, "Why is everyone talking to the trees?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you liked this maybe consider reviewing and/or leaving kudos...? :)</p><p>And for any of those who are interested, we have a Discord server for our fans. :P If you're interested, the link is discord.gg/nqSxuz2</p><p>We also have a new tumblr account here: https://fanfictasia.tumblr.com/ :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>